PowerPuff Girls And RowdyRuff Boys Z El Comienzo
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Las chicas siguieron con sus vidas, pero un suceso demasiado grande hace que cambie sus vidas y sobre todo la de tres chicos ahora con poderes.
1. Los RRB Regresan

Holiissss! Soy nueva. Ok primero que nada les digo que aquí las chicas tienen 15 años y los RRB igual pero algo más altos que las chicas. Están en tercero de secundaria a un año de entrar a la preparatoria. Acaba de empezar el año. Imagínenselas más guapas, altas y sobre todo más desarrolladas. En fin espero que los disfruten, me den todaaaaassssss sus críticas y tengan linda lectura

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 1: Los RRB Regresan

-Dios mío aquí hace tanto frio. Y yo no soporto el frio, sin embargo es imposible que pueda salir de este lugar y mucho menos regresar a la tierra y todo por culpa de esas chicas súper poderosas, pero ya verán cuando regrese, aunque todavía no sé cómo. Me las pagarán estúpidas niñas-dijo una voz macabra que provenía de "EL" quien seguía encerrado a miles de km de la tierra

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué es eso? Rayos z blancos por fin una oportunidad pero van muy rápido. ¡Esperen no se vayan!. Esto es lo último de fuerza que tengo espero que funcione-dijo "EL" intentando hacer un pequeño agujero en la capa de fuerza blanca que lo cubría

-Eureka es muy pequeño pero no tanto como para que no pase mi polvo negro. Vayan pequeñas viajen lo más rápido posible y sigan esos rayos blancos y averigüen que es lo que sucede. Jajajaja-dijo el muy feliz mientras su polvillo seguía a los rayos

Un día más en la ciudad de saltadilla, hermoso y soleado, siendo defendido por las PPG Z

-No olvidare esto chicas súper poderosas- decía la voz de un mono con capa negra y larga mientras se alejaba hacia el cielo. Era mojo jojo

-Al fin terminamos aquí. ¿Les gustaría ir a algún lugar para comer?- dijo bombón

-Si me muero de hambre. ¿Pero tú pagaras la comida esta vez verdad bombón?- dijo bellota mientras miraba a bombón

-jejeje- se rio bombón con algo de sarcasmo mientras veía sus bolsillo que no tenían nada

-Tranquilas chicas yo pagare-dijo burbuja con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias burbuja- dijo bombón con mucha felicidad lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga rubia

-Valla burbuja de tantas veces que nos has invitado, y con todo lo que te debemos hasta te podríamos comprar una casa- dijo bellota un poco preocupada

-No hay problema es un placer invitarlas, además no me deben nada- respondió burbuja con una sonrisa

-Muy bien entonces vamos a comer con Annie-dijo bombón con felicidad

-Bombón tú te la pasas pensando en comida- dijo bellota un poco burlona mientras se alejaba con las demás

-Eso no es cierto. Por lo menos un 25% del día no- dijo bombón en lo que se alejaba

-Jajajaja-rieron las tres

-Vaya mamá realmente es muy torpe- dijo un niño vestido de azul, rubio, con ojos azules

-No puedo creer que se deje vencer por esas torpes niñas- dijo un niño vestido de verde, con piel pálida y cabello negro

-No importa. Ya saben que pase lo que pase esas niñas siempre salen ganando, pero no se preocupen idearemos un plan para acabar con ellas de una vez por todas-dijo un niño con una sonrisa macabra, vestido de rojo, pelirrojo y ojos rojos

Esos tres niños eran los rowdyruff boys

En el laboratorio

-Profesor como van las investigaciones de las estrellas-dijo ken preguntándole a su padre muy curioso

-Va perfecto es increíble la forma en que se ven las estrellas mientras es de día. Gracias a las chicas por instalar esa cámara de video súper desarrollada en la luna-dijo el profesor utonio muy contento

-Valió la pena a verles dado esos 20 pastelillos por este favor-dijo ken con un poco de sarcasmo

-Creo que si-respondió el profesor concentrado en su pantalla

De repente el profesor se dio cuenta de que tres rayos blancos parecidos a estrellas se dirigían a la tierra con gran velocidad

-¿Dios mío que es eso?… parecen… ¿rayos Z blancos?-dijo el profesor con preocupación y un poco de miedo

-Que. Pero como puede a ver mas rayos z blancos. Todos los rayos que había eran siete. Cuatro de ellos le cayeron a las chicas y a poochin y los otros tres los atraparon las chicas en el tiempo para derrotar a "EL"… Profesor no creerá que EL haya conseguido escapar verdad?- dijo Ken un poco preocupado

-No lo sé pero por si acaso Poochin llama a las chicas súper poderosas rápido-dijo el profesor con prisa y al parecer asustado

-Chicas súper poderosas las necesitamos-pronunció Poochin dando un salto

En el restaurante de Annie

-¿Y te acuerdas de ese hermoso vestido?-dijo burbuja que ahora era la normal chica Miyako

-Como olvidarlo era tan lindo!-respondió bombón feliz que ahora era solo Momoko

Bellota ahora siendo Kaoru siguió comiendo sin importarle la plática que llevaban las otras dos chicas

Rum rum rum sonaron los cinturones de las chicas. Las chicas se voltearon asistiendo con la cabeza como sabiendo que hacer

-Annie volveremos más tarde-dijo Momoko saliendo deprisa con las demás

-Ok-respondió Annie con extrañeza

-Que pasa profesor estaba a punto de disfrutar un excelente pastel de fresa-dijo Momoko un poco triste

-Tres rayos z blancos se acercan rápidamente a la tierra y están a punto de chocar en saltadilla-dijo el profesor apurado

-Qué pero eso es imposible todos los rayos desaparecieron al momento de derrotar a el-dijo burbuja asustada

-Lo se investigaremos eso después pero por ahora transfórmense y sigan los rayos-dijo el profesor

-Entendido-pronunciaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-Bombón-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Burbuja-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Bellota-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Vamos allá-dijeron las tres mientras se dirigían al cielo intentando encontrar los rayos

-Miren ahí están-dijo bellota mientras veía los rayos con mucha impresión, ya que estos iban a una velocidad increible

-Bien ¡vamos!-dijo bombón a lo que la chicas asintieron

Mientras tanto en la calle con los RRB

-Mmm no se me ocurren más ideas para derrotar a esas niñas-dijo brick

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más frustrante- dijo butch al borde de la desesperación

Boomer se quedó observando un edificio casi arruinado pero donde había casi todo un tumulto de gente

-¿Qué es eso?- les pregunto a sus hermanos quienes se detuvieron para observar lo mismo que su hermano menor

-Ahí dice, "donación y adopción para huérfanos"- leyó brick

-Ja puros mocosos sin amor, nada del otro mundo-dijo butch pero casi al instante poniendo una cara totalmente triste y con algo de puchero, a lo que sus hermanos imitaron pero sin puchero

-Se… ¿quieren asomar?-dijo boomer a lo que sus hermanos respondieron con una cara de enojo y duda –para ver a quien poder fastidiar- dijo casi al instante para evitar insultos de parte de sus hermanos

-Molestar a alguien en lo que pensamos en un plan no estaría mal-dijo brick a un dudoso pero aun así más seguro que antes

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron rápido a una ventana que estaba en la parte trasera, pero en donde se veía todo con claridad. No mucho después se arrepintieron de haber hecho eso, pues todo estaba lleno de caras sonrientes. Todas por niños que estaban siendo abrazados por adultos, que, de seguro, serían sus nuevos futuros padres. O por parte también de niños que estaban recibiendo juguetes, ropa, comida etc. para seguir con sus vidas.

Las caras de los chicos enseguida se transformaron en caras de envidia por parte de brick, tristeza por parte de boomer y enojo por parte de butch, por no recibir lo mismo que esos niños. Amor.

Enseguida brick diviso un rincón donde estaban costales y mesas llenos de juguetes que venían de parte de la gente.

-Oigan, ¿porque no tomamos unos cuantos juguetes para tenerlos nosotros?-dijo brick para "animar" el ambiente.

Los chicos asintieron al oír esto, con risas malvadas en sus rostros. No era que los necesitarán. En realidad tenían edad suficiente como para dejar ya de un lado eso. Era por el simple hecho de llegar a hacerlos a ellos también infelices.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos se dirigieron a una ventana más cerca para poder tomar los juguetes. Cada uno había tomado uno.

-¡Que rayos!, solo conseguí un estúpido disco-dijo brick algo irritado

-Bueno yo conseguí un bat-dijo boomer sin saber como reaccionar

-Ustedes tuvieron suerte, yo conseguí una estúpida flauta, que de seguro era para una estúpida niña o un marica-dijo butch bastante molestó

-Lo que sea ya me aburrí, larguémonos de aquí- dijo brick a punto de aventar el disco igual que sus hermanos con sus respectivos juguetes

En ese momento y sin previo aviso llego con cada uno de ellos un rayo z blanco. Que, en vez de que pasara lo mismo que con las chicas, estos primero los electrocuto de forma cómica a lo que vino después una gran ola de luz Blanca.

Detrás de estos venían las chicas que alcanzaron a percatarse de todo

-¡Demasiado tarde!-dijo bombón sin poder ver bien por la luz mega brillante

-¡Dios mío!-dijo burbuja sin poder ver

-¿!Qué está pasando!?-dijo bellota igual sin poder ver.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Entonces, que tal? Muy bueno J muy malo L aburrido, soso, muchas faltas de ortografía; díganme que por favor, enserio quiero continuar con esto pero necesito muchas críticas, porque me harían un favor al hacerlo. Espero que al menos a uno le haya gustado, vienen cosas interesantes alrededor de la historia. Por cierto mucho de esto viene en si por inspiración a BipinkBunny una genial dibujante, búsquenla les encantara. Respecto a los reviews (creo yo así se escribe) envíenmelos aunque aún no sé muy bien de que se trata. Voy aprendiendo. Poco a poco. Paciencia por favor

Enserio muchas gracias si llegaste al final.


	2. Los RRB Son Que?

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Creo que debí de decir esto en el primer capítulo. Bueno nimodos :v

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 2: ¿!Los RRB Son Qué!?

Los chicos habían sido golpeados por tres rayos blancos y las chicas habían llegado demasiado tarde como para a verlos detenido.

-Hard Brick- pronunció brick, transformándose. Con triángulos rojos saliendo de un cinturón negro con una R en el centro de este y el fondo rojo, muy parecido al de las chicas superpoderosas

-Explosive Boomer-dijo boomer igual transformándose pero con X saliendo de un cinturón igual al de brick pero donde iba la R con un fondo azul oscuro

-Strong Butch- dijo butch transformándose con diamantes verdes oscuros saliendo del cinturón y en el fondo donde iba la R verde oscuro

Estos enseguida hicieron una pose algo rara. Una muy parecida al de las PPG, para entrada de un superhéroe

-¿Qué paso?, me siento mareado-dijo boomer con sus ojos dando vueltas por todas partes. Cayendo al final al suelo volviendo con sus ropas de siempre

No mucho después los otros dos cayeron igual de mareados volviendo con las mismas ropas sin a verse percatado siquiera que las chicas habían visto todo y estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo estas parecían de lo más sorprendidas posible pues vieron cómo se transformaron con casi las mismas ropas que ellas. Los mismos chalecos y los mismos cinturones. Si no fuera por el color que había sido diferente y pantalones en vez de faldas se hubieran quedado igual que los chicos.

Estas reaccionaron al a ver escuchado el cinturón de bombón sonar como llamada de parte del profesor.

-¿Chicas encontraron donde cayeron los rayos z blancos?- pregunto el profesor Utonio. Las chicas solo pudieron asentir sin decir palabra

-Bien y… ¿qué paso?- pregunto poniéndose preocupado por sus reacciones

Bombón tan solo dirigió la cámara hacia los RRB quienes seguían inconscientes por los rayos

-¿!CAYERON EN LOS RRB!?- pregunto el profesor totalmente alterado, a lo que la chicas tan solo volvieron a asentir-¡TRAIGANLOS AHORA MISMO!- dijo el profesor

Las chicas no tardaron ni un segundo en agarrar a su contraparte y llevarlos al laboratorio a toda velocidad.

Cuando habían llegado al laboratorio aventaron a los chicos al suelo. A excepción de burbuja quien dejo a boomer gentilmente en el suelo,

-¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que paso!?-gritaron las tres al mismo

-¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto el profesor alno saber a qué se referían

-Vea los videos-exclamo bellota

El profesor se dirigió a su computadora a un dudoso y al no saber que poderse encontrar. En ese instante vio lo que jamás creyó posible. Noto como los RRB se transformaban.

-¿Esto es real?-pregunto el profesor asombrado por lo que veía

-Mas que real-dijo bombón algo… molesta? No se podía descifrar mucho de su carácter en ese momento pues había sido demasiado el shock

-¿Qué significa esto profesor?- dijo burbuja

-No estoy muy seguro burbuja-respondió el profesor

-Profesor, Ken vean esto-los llamo Poochi a un lado de los RRB

Cuando estos se acercaron para ver que sucedía se encontraron con cinturones que eran demasiado parecidos al de las chicas pero estos en color negro

-Increíble… ayúdenme a ponerlos en las camillas por favor-dijo el profesor

En ese momento el profesor comenzó a hacer análisis y a anotarlo todo en su libreta. Justo en el momento en que estos comenzaron a despertarse

-Ummm… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto boomer despertándose y sobándose la cabeza

-No estoy muy seguro-dijo brick sentándose en la camilla al mismo tiempo que boomer

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a ellas-dijo butch haciendo pucheros y mirando en dirección hacia las chicas con el ceño fruncido

Los RRB voltearon al mismo tiempo para darse cuenta de que había tres chicas paradas en frente de ellos. Eran las PPG y dos de ellas no estaban muy felices.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- pregunto boomer a punto de caer de la camilla

-Más bien, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí?, si se puede saber. No hemos hecho (todavía) absolutamente nada malo como para que nos tengan aquí o intentar meternos en una cárcel-dijo brick enfurruñado.

-Ojala fueran a la cárcel, para no volver a ver sus horribles rostros-dijo bellota molesta

-Mira quien lo dice, un chico que se pone falda-dijo butch molesto

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Repítelo de nuevo!- dijo bellota a un más molesta. Saliéndole una vena por la frente

-Tranquilos chicos no están aquí para ser llevados a la cárcel ni a ningún otro lado. Al contrario tengo algo que hablar con ustedes. En son de paz-dijo el profesor

-Bien… ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto brick alzando una ceja

El profesor asintió al darse cuenta que estaban dispuestos a escuchar- Ustedes también deberían oír esto- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a las PPG. Estas asintieron

-Por donde comienzo…? Primero que nada la razón de que ustedes hayan caído inconscientes es porque les cayó un Rayo Z Blanco- empezó a explicar el profesor

-¿Un Rayo Z Blanco?- preguntaron los tres al no saber cómo reaccionar

-Así es. Y antes de continuar les voy a contar un poco de cómo está formado su cuerpo-dijo el profesor acercándose a su computadora, donde se pudo ver el dibujo de un niño que tenía escrito "80% Rayos negros y 20% Rayos blancos", y el dibujo del niño llenado más de la mitad con color negro-Esta es la forma en que estaba formado su cuerpo no hace más de unas horas. El porque el 20% de Rayo blanco es por el ADN de las chicas que mojo introdujo en sus cuerpos al crearlos.

-Ósea que tenemos piojos desde que nacimos-dijo butch

-Verás que ahora si te pego los piojos- dijo bellota ya molesta por la arrogancia de butch

-Tranquila bellota-la calmo el profesor-En fin, continuemos. En el instante en que fueron golpeados por los Rayos Z Blancos su masa de Rayo Negro disminuyó hasta un 10%. Ósea que ustedes están formados, en mayor parte, por rayo blanco. Y el porqué de que cayeran por completo inconscientes es porque al chocar los rayos blancos con los negros produjo algo muy parecido a un choque de carga eléctrica. El cambio de carga negativa a más de la positiva fue demasiado repentino y rápido como para que su cuerpo lo soportará, haciendo que este colapsara.

-Bien, bien. Eso ya quedo claro, ahora expliquenos ¿¡Por qué rayos se transformaron!? Y no solo eso, sino que tienen cinturones que son iguales a los nuestros-dijo bombón ya bastante desesperada

-¿Transformarnos?- dijo brick con curiosidad

-Así es. No sabría explicarlo por el momento bien chicas, debo seguir investigando. Pero para eso necesito que se intenten transformar. No creo que su cuerpo vuelva a colapsar. Supongo que su cuerpo se habrá acostumbrado ya-dijo el profesor

Los chicos dudaron un poco antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pues no sabían si creerles o no. Pero cuando dirigieron su mirada a su cintura, efectivamente, ahí estaban los cinturones. Los chicos abrieron los cinturones. Eran iguales a los de las PPG.

-Y bien… Ahora qué?- pregunto brick aun confuso y sorprendido, sin saber que hacer

-Las chicas antes solo se podían transformar por el llamado de Poochi. Ahora con el anillo es diferente. Tal vez puedan tener una pequeña conexión ahora que fueron golpeados por los rayos blancos. Podríamos intentarlo y luego crear algo parecido a los anillos de las chicas-dijo Ken

-Buena idea Ken. No hace mal intentar. Poochi-dijo el profesor

-Sí señor. RowdyRuff Boys los necesitamos-pronunció mientras saltaba

En ese momento los cinturones empezaron a sonar. Se estaban transformando

-Hard Brick-pronuncio mientras se transformaba. De su cinturón empezaron a salir triángulos rojos.

-Explosive Boomer-pronuncio mientras se transformaba. De su cinturón salían X azules

-Strong Butch-pronuncio mientras se transformaba. Y de su cinturón salían diamantes verdes

-RowdyRuff Boys Z-pronunciaran los tres al mismo tiempo.

Sus trajes eran bastantes parecidos a los de la PPG, pero estos eran negros. Tenían chalecos (así es chalecos no chamarras, chalecos) negros con una R en la derecha. Pantalones negros. Tenis negros y guantes negros con alguna que otra línea con sus respectivos colores.

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que veían y los chicos además de estar sorprendidos tenían una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Increíble- murmuraron los tres

-Chicos sé que esto puede ser totalmente repentino y extraño pero estoy seguro que, ahora que tienen poderes gracias a los Rayos Z Blancos, pueden convertirse en héroes-dijo el profesor totalmente asombrado. No creía lo que veía.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron bombón y bellota

-No, es imposible. Tan solo mírelos no son mas que simples niños. A los que todavía les hace falta madurar y, por si no se acuerda, personas que no hace más de unas horas no eran más que simples villanos-dijo bombón casi a grito

-Se que es difícil de imaginar, chicas. Pero cada vez las veo más cansadas. Ustedes se merecen también vacaciones pero hasta en verano y fines de semana llega mojo o cualquier otro villano-dijo el profesor

-Podemos resolverlo solas-dijo bellota

-No se… tal vez ayuda de vez en cuando no estaría mal. Tener unos días libres seria genial-dijo burbuja

-Esta ciudad no necesita mas de tres héroes-dijo bellota intentando no creerse lo que decía su amiga. Prácticamente estaba aceptando que hubiera más integrantes en el equipo y no solo eso sino que los integrantes serían los RRB

-Bellota entiendo que estés en desacuerdo, yo también lo estoy, pero a mí sí que me gustaría tener días libres. Además de que serían tres problemas menos-dijo bombón

-Tal vez tengas razón esta ciudad no necesita tres héroes. Un equipo de tres estúpidas niñas con bonitas faldas no hacen más que estorbar-dijo butch de forma muy sacarrona

-Seguro tienes razón. La ciudad va de mal en peor. Si seguimos así no dudaremos mucho-dijo brick no dándole demasiada importancia

-Un cambio de reglas no haría mal-dijo boomer feliz

-Además no me imagino como la gente puede querer a una engreída, una llorona y una marimacho-dijo butch con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Bellota...-dijo burbuja asustada.

-Díganme…- todos se empezaron a alejar de bellota menos los RRB, quienes no sabían lo que les esperaba-A quien creen que deba matar primero…?- dijo mientras empezaba a dirigir su mirada a los chicos con un aura horrible-Por qué no… empezar por el verde?- dijo con mucha ira dirigiéndose hacia los chicos con una mirada que hasta a brick espantaba.

Fin del segundo capítulo

Holaaa. Qué tal? Yo muy bien y ustedes :v Ok primero que nada la ropa de los RRB si es igual a la que dibuja bipinkbunny, pero esta es con chalecos iguales a los de las chicas pero en negro, ya sabrán después porque, fuera de eso todo es igual a como lo dibuja ella.

Segundo. Quiero que me digan a ustedes cada cuanto les gustaría que actualice. En si ya tengo toda la historia escrita pero no en la compu (la verdad me da mucha flojera transquibirla) así que a ustedes cada cuanto le gustaría la actua. No se vale cap por día eeehhhh -_- Por cierto tengan cuidado que a mí siempre se me suben los humos a la cabeza con halagos ;)

Tres. Respuesta a los Reviews n.n

**moly riffin: Muchas gracias y aquí está la actua :D**

**Seiryu.001: Muchas gracias y para mi ella es la mejor en este tema \\(*_*)/**

**Momoko Him: A mí me encanta que lo ames XD**

**Emily Skywalker: Me alegra leer eso n.n **


	3. Bienvenidos Al Equipo!

Capítulo nuevo. Ok primero que nada les diré que subiré los capítulos por semana, todos los domingos después de las 2:30 pm para ser exactos claro no a las 11:00 de la noche más temprano. Linda lectura.

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 3: ¡Bienvenidos Al Equipo!

-Díganme… a quien creen que debería matar primero…? por que no…? Empezar por el verde?- dijo bellota dirigiéndose a los RRB, dispuesta a destruirlos

Los RRB no sabían bien que hacer, pero de algo estaban seguros. Iban a morir. Pero no dispuestos a esto sin pensárselo dos veces echaron a volar. No estaban seguros de cómo, pero lo hicieron.

En el momento en que empezaron a volar dejaron todo desordenado. Era una escena completamente igual a cuando bellota perseguía a poochi por burlarse de su falda. La única excepción era que bellota, ya de tanta práctica, se podía controlar y no chocaba con nada, es mas todo lo esquivaba muy bien como en una carrera de obstáculos. El problema eran los RRB que con todo se la pasaban chocando, destruyéndolo todo.

Las cuatro personas que quedaban (y poochi claro está) se habían quedado con la boca abierta hasta que el profesor reaccionó

-Chicas, bellota y los RRB van a destruir mi laboratorio si no los detienen. Y por favor salven a los chicos-dijo el profesor preocupado

-Entendido-dijeron las otras dos.

-¡Están Muertos! Están totalmente muertos-grito bellota

-Hermano esta mujer esta loca-dijo butch

-Tengo miedo-dijo boomer asustado

-Hay que salir de aquí- dijo brick en el momento en que diviso una ventana lo bastante grande y abierta como para poder pasar-por ahí-se habían dirigido al patio. El problema era que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Los tengo-grito bellota dirigiendo su martillo hacia los chicos con demasiada fuerza.

-Burbujas protectoras-se escuchó que decía burbuja

-Yo-yo. Atrapa-se escuchó bombón

En ese instante se sintió el golpe del martillo contra el suelo. Seguido de una gran capa de humo; cuando la capa de humo desapareció se noto un gran hoyo en el suelo bastante ancho y profundo y bellota a un lado de él.

-Ummm. Les di?- se pregunto bellota con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Bellota-se escuchó que dijo bombón a lo lejos

Al voltear a ver a su amiga noto como los chicos estaban en una gran burbuja y está casi apretada por el hilo del Yo-yo de bombón. Al parecer ellas habían ayudado a los RRB. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Eran sus amigas y por más que a veces la sacarán de quicio no aceptaba que las insultaran. Y mucho menos que le se burlaban de ella por usar falda.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar. No comenzaría otra pelea con sus amigas por "basura" como los RRB. Cuando se acercó a ellos noto como tenían un rostro de asustados lo cual, para bellota, fue suficiente para sentirse mejor.

-Guau. Eso es un gran hoyo- dijo burbuja más feliz que preocupada. Después de dos años cualquiera se acostumbraría a la brutalidad de bellota

-Vamos el profesor aguarda-dijo bombón llevándose la burbuja que tenía a los RRB

Al entrar de nuevo al laboratorio burbuja solo le dio un pinchazo con su arma a la burbuja para que salieran los chicos

-Gracias chicas. Bellota sé que hay momentos en que te hacen enfadar pero sería grandioso que dejarás de destruir mi patio o mi laboratorio-dijo el profesor

-Lo entiendo. Lo siento-dijo bellota

-Y ustedes tres me gustaría que dejaran de provocar la. Se habrán dado cuenta que ella es de carácter fuerte-dijo el profesor ahora dirigiéndose a los RRB

-Sii-respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bien ahora que ya todo ha sido aclarado seguiré explicando. Chicos como les decía, al caerles los rayos adoptaron poderes iguales a los de las PPG. Si ustedes lo desean pueden convertirse en héroes- dijo el profesor

-No estaría mal patear traseros de otros villanos pero…-empezó a decir boomer

-También lo somos-dijo butch terminando la frase

-Nosotros simplemente no salvamos a la gente-concluyó brick

-Entiendo. No es fácil ser un villano y de la noche a la mañana convertirse en héroe. Pero si ese es el caso creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-propuso el profesor

-Acuerdo?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Así es pidan algo que los tres deseen cosas sencillas claro pero les daremos lo que pidan. A cambio de que se propongan salvar a la ciudad

Los tres se miraron de reojo cuando- aceptamos-dijeron los tres

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron bombón y bellota

-Como oyeron aceptamos con tres condiciones #1 Queremos un lugar donde vivir. Este lugar no está mal así que será aquí. Ya que la casa de mojo es un asco-empezó brick

-#2 Queremos ropa, videojuegos y muuuchaaa comida chatarra-continuo boomer

-#3 Queremos una identidad secreta. Supongo que esas tres hasta tendrán una-termino butch

Eso sí que era una sorpresa no pedían nada que no fuera… normal.

-Entendido chicos les daremos todo lo que piden, con la condición que se propongan salvar, ayudar y proteger a la ciudad como a los ciudadanos. Las chicas les enseñarán lo básico. Y sobre todo me gustaría ver sus armas-dijo el profesor

-Armas…? Que armas?- dijeron los tres

-Para hacer que aparezcan solo tienen que pensar en ello… A si ven?- dijo burbuja mientras hacía que apareciera la suya en su mano

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. En ese momento estimaron su mano, igual que como lo había hecho burbuja, y empezaron a concentrar su energía en ellas. Y tal como habían dicho ahí estaban

-Pero si estos son…-empezó a decir brick en un susurro que solo butch y boomer alcanzaron a oír

-Los juguetes de los niños-dijo boomer

-No se quedaron en el orfanato-dijo butch

-Sucede algo?- pregunto bombón al notar sus caras tristes. Se había notado mucho pues todos tenían cara de preocupación. Nunca los habían visto así. Hasta bellota había calmado su expresión

-…No pasa nada. Simplemente fue la sorpresa. Como se supone aprenderemos a usarlas?- dijo brick

-No están difícil. Brick tan solo lanza el disco debe de pasar algo. Boomer lo tuyo es un bat, consigue una pelota y lanzala. Butch, por que no intentas tocar la flauta?- dijo bombón

Los chicos hicieron lo que bombón les dijo. Pero no pudo salir peor

Brick, en el momento en que lanzo el disco empezó a cortar todo. Parecía una gran navaja cortando todo a su paso. Hasta que se detuvo al chocar con la computadora del profesor. Lo cual hiso que se atorara el disco.

Boomer lanzo una pelota (no sé de donde salió, no me pregunten XD) que al momento de golpearla salió con una gran velocidad y fuerza ocasionando que, al momento de tocar la pared, fuera destruida por completo con una explosión.

Butch, después de observar su arma y decidirse si tocarla o no, provocó una HORRIBLE melodía. Todas las ventanas y vidrios cerca se destruyeron. Aparte de casi destruirle los tímpanos a todos.

-Mi laboratorio-dijo el profesor saliéndole lagrimas a mares

Todo el lugar estaba echo un desastre. Hasta parecía casa del terror

-Tranquilo papa, lo arreglaremos después. Al menos ya sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer-dijo ken quien no parecía muy preocupado por lo que paso

-De acuerdo. Bueno realmente necesitan entrenamiento, eso ya será después. Bien en cuanto a su identidad ya les daré nombres luego, y necesitan un apellido. Así que creo que mientras pueden ser mis hijos. ¿Te parece ken?- dijo el profesor

Parecía que tanto a los RRB como a ken comenzaron a billares los ojos. Claro está, ninguno de los cuatro pensaban demostrarlo

-Me parece buena idea-dijo ken con ilusión

-Perfecto. Hablaré luego con el alcalde para contarle de los nuevos integrantes. Mientras chicas por que no se presentan sin ser la PPG-dijo el profesor

Las chicas acercaron sus manos a sus cinturones. Enfrente de ellos aparecieron tres chicas demasiado lindas. No es que les cambiara la cara cada vez que se transformaran. Sino más bien que nunca hubieran pensado en fijarse en ellas, hasta que fue inevitable.

-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo momoko que tenía su hermoso cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color anaranjado y bellos ojos grandes y rosados. Y su inseparable moño rojo, lo bueno que ya no era tan grande, pues hacia que sus ojos se notarán más. Se diría que de todas era la más curveada, pero no tan desarrollada.

-Soy Miyako Gotokuji. Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo miyako quien tenía un cabello dorado muy brillante, le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros peinado con sus dos coletas. Sus ojos eran como el agua clara. Se podría decir que de todas era la más guapa.

-Kaoru Matsubara-dijo Kaoru quien parecía que se había dejado crecer el cabello, pues este le caía un poco arriba de los hombros pero con su flequillo y algunos cabellos alborotado. Sus ojos eran como un verde esmeralda muy brillante. De ella diría que era la más desarrollada.

Los RRB voltearon la mirada. Estaban seguros de que si veían más se sonrojarían.

-Bien se está haciendo tarde. Ustedes tres se quedaran aquí, el lunes irán a la escuela, pero mañana entrenarán con ellas-dijo el profesor

-Escuela?- preguntaron los tres de forma quejosa

-La escuela es parte de la identidad secreta. Bien es hora de descansar-dijo el profesor

-Espere ammm… Nosotros tenemos que hacer algo y luego volveremos-dijo brick. El profesor le envió una mirada como de desconfianza-se lo prometo-

-De acuerdo, pero no tarden. Chicas ustedes pueden volver a casa-dijo el profesor

-Hasta luego-se despidió Momoko

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Miyako siguiendo a Momoko

-Suerte-se despidió Kaoru

Los chicos habían salido ya.

En el cielo nocturno se vieron como aterrizaron tres rayos de colores cerca de un edificio casi destruido

-Es la última vez que hacemos algo como esto-dijo brick en la oscuridad

-Es patético que lo hagamos-dijo butch igual en la oscuridad

-Pero es lo correcto. Y ahora somos héroes-dijo boomer en la oscuridad

Al pegar la luz de la luna se pudo ver una canasta con dulces y juguetes parecidos a sus armas. Al parecer los estaban devolviendo, junto con algo extra

-Volvamos-dijo brick al momento en que se vieron los mismos rayos de colores alejarse

No muy lejos en lo alto de un edificio las PPG habían observado todo

-Que opinan?- dijo bombón con una sonrisa

-Les dije que podían cambiar-dijo burbuja muy feliz

-Mientras no estorben estará bien-dijo bellota con una muy pequeña sonrisa

-De acuerdo a partir de mañana son parte del equipo-dijo bombón feliz

-Bienvenidos al equipo?- dijo burbuja sonriendo

-Bienvenidos al equipo-dijo bellota con un suspiro y una sonrisa

En otro lugar en el espacio exterior se encontraba otra persona observándolo todo. Se trataba de "EL"

-Perfecto. No podía ser mejor. Encontré a los imbéciles que darán mi regreso. Y me encargaré de que lo hagan. Duerman bien pequeños, a partir de mañana tienen mucho trabajo por hacer-dijo "EL" con una sonrisa macabra

Fin del segundo capítulo

Actuaaaa. Ok ya no les conté arriba pero este miércoles subiré mi nueva historia de boomerxburbuja iré subiendo de los otros como se me vayan ocurriendo las historias. Capítulo por semana en las dos historias. Por cierto las partes de las armas lo escribí así porque no me van a decir que nunca se preguntaron cómo aparecían y desaparecían las armas verdad? Y no se me ocurrió otra forma de expresar lo de momoko perdón.

Muchas gracias por llegar al final

Comentarios

Capítulo 1

**_Jurixbrick: me alegra que te guste_**

**_Favi-chan: gracias por creer eso_**

**_Sombra02: voy a dar lo mejor por hacerla interesante y animada_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_LOVEISYOU15: igualmente un besote y abrazote_**

**_Moly RQ: Eternidad: 3_**

**_Momoko Him: gracias por tu hermoso review_**

**_Seyriu.001: hasta ahora me gusto tu fis ;) pero primero leeré un poco del que hicieron antes de tu secuela solo para entender mejor -_- _**


	4. El Plan De EL

Hola de nuevo. Los personajes no me pertenecen así que no me demanden :v (esto es yo hablando)

Linda lectura.

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 4: El Plan De EL

A lo lejos de la ciudad, en las montañas, caían los rayos de sol atreves de las hojas de los árboles. Era primavera y las Flores estaban de hermosos colores, la brisa era refrescante y las aves cantaban, seguido del sonido de una nota… Horrible.

-¿QUE NO SABES TOCAR OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA ESA FASTIDIOSA NOTA?- grito bellota ya molesta y desesperada

Ya se había hartado de oír siempre lo mismo. Lo peor de todo que era algo totalmente desafinado. Butch, por más que lo intentara, no podía conseguir que saliera otra cosa. No había ventanas ni vidrios cerca, pero si los hubiera ya los habría destruido todos

-Tal vez podría SI DEJARAS DE GRITARME. ES DIFICIL CONCENTRARME CONTIGO GRITANDOME-dijo butch

-NO ME GRITES. ¿Por qué primero no aprendes a tocar? Ya después aprendes a luchar-

-¿Cómo puede una nenita enseñarme a luchar? Tu arma ni se aparece a la mía-

-¿Te lo tengo que volver a explicar? Tu trabajas con las ondas y, por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo también. Y no vuelvas a llamarme nenita-

Y así era, la razón de que estuvieran acomodados de esa forma era porque sus contrapartes tenían poderes más que idénticos. Bellota, como lo había dicho, trabajaba las ondas igual que butch. Burbuja la energía igual que boomer. Y bombón la dirección igual que brick

-Entonces que tal bruja-dijo Butch con su sonrisa burlona

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-

Los dos empezaron a enviarse miradas asesinas. Era como la décima vez que llevaban la misma discusión con los mismos diálogos.

Al otro lado de las montañas se encontraban los rubios igual entrenando

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- se escuchó la voz de bellota a lo lejos

-Parece que se serán divirtiendo del otro lado-dijo burbuja feliz

-Eso parece jeje… Burbuja… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo boomer y sonaba preocupado.

-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es solo que *suspiro*… ¿No te molesta que nos tengan que ayudar a entrenar?-

Burbuja se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa cálida suya

-Sabes Boomer todo esto es nuevo tanto para ustedes como para nosotras. Pero yo creo que ustedes son capaces de cambiar… Así que, por que no concentramos la energía? Ya que no podemos conseguirte pelotas de beis siempre-

-Claro-dijo mientras ponía su sonrisa de niño

-Martillo sónico-se escuchó de nuevo la voz de bellota, seguido de un golpe

-Estás loca-se escuchó ahora butch

-jajajaja-reían los rubios al oír el escándalo de los pelinegros

A lo lejos los pelirrojos estaban entrenando igual

Se vio como un disco era lanzado hacia un tablero (ya saben esa cosa redonda con rayitas .) al que tenía que apuntar (obvi -_-) pero este envés de dar al tablero empezó a cortar árboles sin dirección alguna. Pero al final siempre volvía con su dueño brick, como un boomerang.

Brick soltó un suspiro pesado.

-No lo entiendo. Cuando yo recibí mis poderes mi habilidad con el Yo-yo aumento bastante-dijo bombón confundida

-Bueno, no todos somos tú, o iguales a ti-dijo brick molesto

-Lo sé, no me refería a eso… bueno quiero decir… agh. Sabes brick no sé cuál es tu problema, pero has estado bastante egocéntrico-

-Tal vez yo no estaría así, si tu no estuvieras de presuntuosa-

-Yo no eh estado de presuntuosa-

-Claro que sí. Presumiendo ser las heroínas de Saltadilla. ¿Por qué no solo no renuncian?-

-…Es eso lo que te molesta?... Brick, sé de qué te puede molestar la parte de ser de su equipo *_ya que nosotras les pateábamos el trasero, siempre que hacían una estupidez* _pero, aunque no lo crean, todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que estuvieran dentro. Creemos que ustedes pueden ser más que villanos patéticos. Sin ofender. Dime algo, acaso no es eso lo que ustedes quieren?

-Tal vez-dijo, pero bombón estaba segura de que eso era lo que él y sus hermanos querían-… ¿Y por qué aceptaron tan rápido que entráramos al equipo? Pensé que objetarían más-

-Si te lo digo tendrás que pasar por algo de vergüenza jajaja-

Brick no quería creerlo, pero para él la risa de bombón y sus palabras fueron un alivio. Además de pensar que bombón se veía más hermosa cuando estaba contenta.

-Eres una tonta sabes- dijo brick tapando su cara con su gorra, para que no se viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

-Tal vez. Pero todos en la escuela me conocen como la más lista. Además de ser mejor que alguien controlando mi arma-dijo muy sacarrona y divertida

-¿Eso crees? Dame treinta minutos y sabré como usar esta arma mejor que mi cuerpo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso quiero verlo-

Habían pasado casi toda la mañana y tarde entrenando y ya iban a dar las 4:00pm (especifico horas, no me juzguen, que a mí me ponen horario 7-7). Y lo habían logrado, habían controlado sus armas.

Se escuchó una nota musical proveniente de la flauta de butch que, aunque no fuera la más dulce de todas, ya no se escuchaba desafinado. Al sonar la nota los arboles salían volando del suelo, como si un tornado se los llevara en una misma dirección.

-Nada mal-dijo bellota con una pequeña sonrisa, y sonaba más tranquila.

Butch en su lugar estaba más que feliz, lo había logrado sin sonar como un gato siendo asesinado. Sonreía complacido y cansado.

En otro lugar se vio como boomer formaba algo en su mano que era redondo. La lanzo para arriba y al llegar al frente de él la lanzo con su bat contra una enorme piedra, se vio una enorme explosión que hiso que la piedra terminara hecha cenizas.

-Perfecto-dijo burbuja feliz

Parecía que boomer iba a saltar de la alegría, casi tanto que ni se le notaba lo cansado. Ya sabía formar la energía y controlarla lo suficiente como para aventarla. Claro seria más precavido cuando luchará.

Un poco más lejos brick había lanzado su disco contra una pila de árboles que tenían el tablero, este había salido directo y derecho cortando solo lo justo, como tenía que ser. Iba en la dirección que brick quería y volvía con él.

-Lo hiciste-dijo bombón alegre y con una sonrisa

-Te dije que lo haría-dijo cansado y feliz. Después de seis horas el haber logrado eso a cualquiera lo haría feliz

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el cinturón de bombón

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- dijo bombón

-Necesito que tú, las chicas y los chicos vengan al laboratorio-dijo el profesor

-Bien es hora de irnos. Lo has hecho bien brick-dijo bombón

-Sí, claro-dijo brick

Los dos volaron hacia donde estaban los demás, bombón con butch y bellota y brick con boomer y burbuja

-Chicos es hora de irnos-dijo bombón. A lo que butch y bellota asintieron y se fueron volando

-Hey ustedes, ya ay que irnos-dijo brick. Boomer y burbuja asintieron y se fueron

Cuando ya todos llegaron al laboratorio.

-Bien chicos como les fue en el entrenamiento-dijo el profesor. Todos se miraron entes si y le dieron una sonrisa de aprobación al profesor-Gran avance tuvieron el día de hoy, pero parece que ustedes necesitan darse un pequeño baño-dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos, quienes parecía se habían revolcado en el lodo.

-Si eso creo-dijo brick mirándose igual que sus hermanos

-De acuerdo suban, cuando bajen vallan a la cocina, daremos la cena-dijo el profesor

Los chicos obedecieron y subieron a ducharse.

-Chicas ahora que ya no están necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo el profesor

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas-¿Sucede algo?- dijo bombón

-Nada de lo que deban preocuparse. Es solo que debo hablarles sobre los rayos. Verán mande el satélite con la cámara a las coordenadas donde se encontraba EL. Y me di cuenta que los rayos no venían de los rayos que lo encerraron-dijo mientras en su computadora se veía una imagen donde había algo como una masa blanca muy brillante.

-Pero eso es bueno, no es así? ¿Entonces por que suena preocupado profesor?- dijo burbuja

-Porque ese es el problema. Aunque es genial que los rayos no vengan de parte de EL, me puse a investigar y parece ser que los rayos vienen viajando en el tiempo, o hasta de otra dimensión-dijo el profesor

-Pero eso es científicamente imposible-dijo bombón (aquí les iba a poner una teoría que me puse a investigar sobre el tiempo, pero me dio tanta flojera -_-)

-Lo sé-dijo el profesor

-Pero bueno, supongamos que fue técnicamente posible. ¿Que las personas de las otras épocas o dimensiones deberían hacerse cargo de eso? Además de que sus rayos entraron en los cuerpos de tres niños-dijo bellota

-Pues sí, supongo que sí pero…- dijo el profesor hasta ser interrumpido

-Caso cerrado. No hay de qué preocuparse ya se harán cargo de ello. Ahora andando, que todavía ay algo por hacer-dijo bellota

-¿Profesor trajo todo lo necesario?- dijo burbuja con una sonrisa

-Si todo está en la cocina-dijo el profesor

-Entonces olvide eso y vamos-dijo bombón

-Claro-dijo el profesor no muy seguro

Mientras con los chicos en la ducha

-Pero que cansado ha sido esto. Esa verdecita me las pagara, se la paso gritándome y atacándome-dijo butch

-De seguro fue porque la provocabas-dijo boomer

-Por favor, no puedo decirle algo sin que se ponga toda violenta-dijo butch

-No lo sé, burbuja dice que no es mala persona, y si ella lo dice yo le creo-dijo boomer

-Eh espera un minuto, desde cuando burbuja y tu hablan tanto?- dijo brick algo burlón

-N-no se trata de eso-dijo boomer nervioso-Es solo que en el entrenamiento hablamos y me contó cosas del equipo-

-Si claro-dijo butch burlón

-Pero debes de admitir que estar aquí se siente bien-dijo brick

-Si el agua es estupenda-dijo butch metiéndose más en el agua

-No, menso-dijo brick mientras le daba un sape a butch, haciendo que casi se ahogara-Me refiero a tener lo que siempre quisimos. Un hogar-

-Una familia-dijo boomer

-Una vida-dijo butch sobándose por el golpe

Todos tenían unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bueno es hora de cenar, supongo que las chicas ya se habrán ido-dijo brick. Casi al momento se sorprendió, desde cuando no las llamaba apestosas.

Cuando bajaron, todos bajaron rápido y corriendo, pero todo estaba apagado y oscuro, aparte de que no se veía de que hubiera alguien.

-Ya vinimos, donde está la cena?- dijo boomer

-¿Dónde están todos?- dijo butch

En ese momento se encendieron las luces y serpentinas volaron por todos lados. Había un enorme cartel en la parte de arriba que decía bienvenidos. Un enorme pastel estaba en el centro de la mesa. (tranquilitos que nadie dice sorpresa 7-7)

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?- dijo brick casi mudo

-No lo ven, en su bienvenida-dijo bombón

-¿Bienvenida?- dijo boomer

-Chicos sabemos que esto es extraño, pero les dijimos que ustedes son parte del equipo, y ahora de la familia-dijo burbuja

-¿Y somos aceptados por todos?- dijo butch de forma burlona y con una sonrisa, estaba mirando a bellota

Ella hubiera lanzado una mirada de desaprobación, pero en su lugar dio una sonrisa que sorprendió a butch.

-Por todos-dijo bellota enfatizando la última palabra

-Bien a celebrar-dijo ken

-Entonces también supongo que tenemos a un hermano menor-dijo brick

Ken se sorprendió con esto nunca pensó en tener más familia, pero la idea le agradaba y mucho.

-Supongo que si-dijo ken feliz

Todos se la pasaron celebrando y comiendo, pero no podía faltar las peleas de bellota y butch, con las que todo mundo empezaba a reírse.

Había llegado la noche y las chicas ya se habían ido. Ken, poochi y el profesor se habían acostado ya. Y los chicos estaban en sus cuartos.

-Ven les dije que sería genial-dijo boomer

-Espera, espera, yo fui el que les dijo que sería genial-dijo butch

-Por favor, tu no parabas de quejarte-

-Y tú no parabas de… de… de fijarte en la rubia-

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra-

-Pero no lo niegas-

-¿Por qué no paran los dos?- dijo brick-Es hora de dormir, y mañana hay escuela-

-Guau, hasta pareces un verdadero hermano mayor-dijo butch

-Soy su hermano mayor, entonces buenas noches-dijo brick. Todos se durmieron.

Los tres empezaron a despertarse dentro de un lugar oscuro, no había nada.

-¿Chicos donde estamos?- dijo boomer

-Bienvenidos-dijo la voz de EL. Los tres se espantaron al oír esa voz-No se asusten, que acaso no se acuerdan de mí?- dijo divertido

-Es por eso mismo que no te queremos cerca-dijo butch molesto-¿Que caso las chicas no se decidieron de ti?-

-Sí, desafortunadamente sí, pero se cómo salir y tan solo quiero su ayuda. Descubrí hace poco que ustedes recibieron lo mismo que esas horribles niñas y me gustaría ayudarlos por supuesto. Darles todo lo que quieren, poder, respeto y mucho, mucho más-dijo EL

-Lo siento pedazo de mi**da, intento de travesti-dijo butch-pero ya tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos-dijo boomer-Y no queremos estar cerca de basura como tú-dijo brick

-¿En serio creen que eso es todo lo que necesitan? Déjenme decirles que esas niñas no tardarán en hacerlos menos y tenerlos a un lado donde no estorbe-dijo EL

-No lo creo y ahora LARGO, nos estas arruinando el sueño-dijo brick molesto emitiendo un aura gris que se hacía más oscura

-Y deberías saber que no nos gusta el hecho de no dormir-dijo butch con la misma aura

-Y más te vale no acercarte de nuevo o te ira mal-dijo boomer con la misma aura

EL se percató de esto y sonrió-Bien, bien, tengo entendido que no lo harán. Solo por favor mantengamos esto en secreto quieren-dijo

-L-A-R-G-O-dijo brick

EL se fue y apareció de nuevo encerrado en el mismo lugar-Vaya, si no hubiera sido una ilusión me hubieran lastimado con su fuerza. Justo lo que necesito. Pero parece que están muy decididos a no hacerlos. Solo necesitan un empujoncito. Verdad preciosas-dijo EL mientras observaba como los chicos hablaban en su cuarto sorprendidos por lo que paso

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

En verdad lo siento, veré si mañana puedo subir otro cap para recompensar mi retraso en esta historia, en serio lo siento U.U por eso y por no darle las gracias correctamente a sus reviews, aun así muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Gracias por llegar al final.


	5. Presentaciones

Los RRB no me pertenecen T_T haré algunos mínimos cambios a partir de ahora, mi chorote al final de este capítulo (esto es "yo" hablando)

Linda lectura.

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 5: Presentaciones

Los chicos estaban sentados en la cocina, tenían unas horribles caras largas. Boomer estaba pensativo viendo su cereal y moviendo la cuchara como si intentara hacer que se enfríe. Butch tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba destruyendo las bolitas de su cereal y murmurando maldiciones apenas audibles. Brick… bueno él estaba pensativo y molesto, simplemente observando el cereal sin haber tocado si quiera la cuchara.

El profesor miro a Ken como preguntándole si sabía algo, Ken solo negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿sucede algo? No han tocado su comida-dijo el profesor.

Los chicos reaccionaron y se miraron entre si recordando lo que paso esa noche.

Flashback

_Los chicos se despertaron de golpe después de haber tenido ese sueño. Estaban sudando, blancos y temblando. Se miraron entre sí. O una de dos o habían hecho mucho ruido al soñar eso, o no había sido un sueño. ¿Cómo fue posible que EL consiguiera esa reacción en ellos? Ellos no eran así no se dejaban intimidar por nada y por nadie. _

_Al menos que fuera algo peor, mucho peor._

_-¿Soñaron lo mismo?- dijo Boomer asustado y sorprendido_

_-Si, ¿ustedes también?- dijo Butch_

_-Si-dijo Boomer, enseguida los dos enviaron su mirada a Brick quien estaba con su cabeza gacha_

_-Si todos tuvimos el mismo "sueño" significa que no lo fue del todo-dijo Brick con la voz corta_

_-¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Ese maldito bastardo fue enviado lejos!-dijo Butch molesto, algo alterado_

_-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?- dijo Brick casi gritando. Gracias a dios todos ahí tiene sueño pesado-Lo se… Esas auras… ¿Ustedes también las sintieron?-Boomer y Butch solo tragaron saliva_

_-¿Eso venia de parte de ÉL, verdad…?- dijo Boomer espantado y dirigiendo sus miradas a sus hermanos buscando que dijeran lo que él quería escuchar. _

_Esas auras eran lo más horrible que hayan sentido en sus vidas, ni EL les daba tanto miedo como esas auras. Y provenían de ellos. Todo el poder que siempre quisieron, y sin embargo le tenían miedo. Era mucha fuerza, era algo que simplemente no podrían controlar._

_-Creo que… creo que por ahora lo mejor será no hablar de esto con nadie-dijo Brick refiriéndose a las chicas, al profesor, a Ken y a Poochi_

_-Pero eso sería hacerle caso a esa mi**da de tío-dijo Butch molesto_

_Brick dio una sonrisa irónica, burlona y molesta._

_-Anda ve y diles a todos lo que somos, o, y por favor que no se te olvide que "EL" nos pidió ayuda porque cree que somos los mejores para sus estúpidos trabajos-dijo Brick con sarcasmo_

_No es que fuera especialmente malo, pero el decirles que sus auras eran tan oscuras tampoco era la mejor opción. No después de haber tenido todo lo que tenían. _

_-Brick tiene razón-dijo Boomer con la vista perdida en sus cobijas, buscando algo que lo aliviará_

_Butch miro a sus hermanos y se lo pensó con detenimiento. Tenían razón. Desde su punto de vista lo mejor era permanecer callado, no querían arruinarlo todo, perder toda esa confianza que estaba en ellos. Solo pudo asentir._

_-Volvamos a dormir-dijo Brick acostándose de nuevo_

_Claro estaba ninguno de los tres podría llegar a pegar ojo esa noche. No después de lo ocurrido. Tan solo tenían una agonía en la que se la pasaron pensando._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Todo está bien profesor-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa apagada

El profesor no se tragó eso, ni ninguno de los presentes, pero no indagó más, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo tal y como estaba. Pero un pequeño empujón para que se alegrarán no haría mal.

-Me alegra que sea así. Les pedí a las chicas que los llevaran a la escuela-esto sobresalto a los chicos. En ese momento sonó el timbre y por una cámara se veían las chicas esperando

-Ya hemos llegado profesor, estamos esperando-dijo Momoko a través de una bocina que había afuera.

-Irán enseguida-dijo el profesor alegre. Después dirigió su mirada a los chicos de forma burlona

-Les dije que vinieran por ustedes solo esta semana, ya que no conocen el camino. Pero no han comido su desayuno y no creo que quieran ir con el estómago vacío-dijo el profesor

-Y deberían saber que a Kaoru no le gusta esperar-agrego Ken burlón

Los chicos se acordaron de la última vez que la hicieron enojar. Era obvio que no querían volver a pasar por eso. Sin pensarlo mucho se comieron el cereal en menos de diez segundos y salieron corriendo.

-Nos vemos luego-dijeron los tres con la boca llena.

Las chicas miraron como los tres llegaban corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Momoko burlona

Los tres se miraron y por el rabillo del ojo vieron a la verde, asegurándose que no estuviera molesta. No lo estaba. Suspiraron.

-Absolutamente nada-dijo Boomer calmado

-En ese caso, andando-dijo Miyako

Los seis caminaron juntos.

-Y díganos, como es en si la escuela-dijo Brick

-No es muy especial. Como cualquier otra cosa en el mundo-dijo Kaoru desinteresada

-Estas bromeando. La escuela es lo mejor del mundo-dijo Momoko extravagantemente feliz

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, sabían que la pelirroja era la más inteligente, pero no se podían creer eso de que la escuela fuera tan maravillosa. Uno debería de estar muy loco como para creer eso. Miyako parecía pensativa hasta que dijo:

-Aahhh, ya entendí. Supongo que ese "mejor" se refiere a Natsu…-dijo pícara, para luego ser interrumpida por Momoko tapándole la boca

-No se trata de eso-dijo mega sonrojada

Esto llamo la curiosidad de los chicos, en especial de un pelirrojo, quien le estaba fulminando con la mirada, aunque Momoko ni en cuenta.

-De todas formas la escuela no es taaan mala, hay cosas que les gustarán-dijo Momoko

-No tiene mucho de haber empezado el año, así que supongo que podrán entrar en clubs-dijo Miyako

-Más vale que valgan la pena-dijo Butch sin interés

La plática se había vuelto solo para las chicas, donde Momoko no dejaba de sonrojarse e intentar callar a sus amigas quienes se reían de forma pícara. Así fue hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Una holeada de comentarios se habrían paso junto a las chicas. No se trataban de insultos, sino más bien de halagos. Cosa como "ya vienen", "tan lindas como siempre".

Eso era un día típico en la vida de las chicas. Se habían vuelto populares entre los chicos y queridas por las chicas, no sin faltar una con envidia, todo durante los dos años que ya habían pasado. No es que toda la escuela las amara y respetara, pero por lo al menos un 40% si estaba persiguiéndolas. Y todo era por su belleza y talentos.

Los chicos solo las siguieron hasta afuera de las puertas del salón 3-B, donde iban a ser presentados.

-Bien niños hoy van a tener nuevos compañeros-dijo la señorita Keane mientras todos ponían cara de asombro y comenzaban a susurrar-Adelante

Los tres entraron y los susurros subieron el volumen a cosas como "Que guapos", "Parecen extranjeros", "¿Tendrán novia?" todos estos venían de parte de las chicas mientras que de algunos chicos venían unos como "Ja, como si fueran la gran cosa", "Se ve que son geniales", "Espero no sean brabucones".

-Tan solo tiene tres semanas de haber comenzado el curso, así que no se les harán los temas difíciles pero cualquier cosa pueden preguntar. Soy la asesora de este salón. (Ok aquí me base con lo poquito que aprendí de Japón, se supone que aquí cada año comienza en abril y para mi comenzó el primero de este) Así que, ¿porque no se presentan?- dijo la señorita Keane

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

_Flashback _

_-¿Nombres?- dijeron los tres chicos mientras comían el pastel con cierta… elegancia (como puercos 7_7)_

_-Por supuesto, si lo que quieren es ser superhéroes y tener una vida normal al mismo tiempo necesitan identidades secretas y nombres-dijo el profesor mientras salía una gotita de su cabeza al estilo anime mientras los veía comer_

_-Pero una cosa más-dijo Momoko con una venita saliendo de su cabeza-¿Por qué no primero…?-continuó su amiga Kaoru-¡DEJAN DE COMER COMO ANIMALES!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Entendemos que nunca hayan comido pastel (hasta donde yo sé -_-) pero deberían de cuidar sus modales-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa y una gotita al estilo anime_

_-En fin escogimos nombres que sean algo parecidos a sus personalidades, aparte de que a partir de ahora son oficialmente nuestra familia-dijo el profesor mientras le enseñaba unos papeles a los chicos que eran actas de adopción._

_Cada uno comenzó a leer lo que decía la acta (Me puse a investigar más o menos los significados, apréndanselos ehhh)_

_-Shun Kitazawa… Me gusta-dijo Brick sonriente_

_-Takeshi Kitazawa… No está mal-dijo Butch sonriente_

_-Nozomi Kitazawa-dijo Boomer feliz. Prácticamente dos segundos de decir esto sus hermanos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a lo que su hermano respondió con una mirada de furia (este nombre es tanto para chica como para chico, ese es el porqué)_

_-¿Es… es broma verdad?- dijo Shun intentando dejar de reír_

_-Solo a ti te quedaría ese nombre-dijo Takeshi casi sin aire de la risa_

_-Nozomi-dijo Miyako mirando el techo, volteo a ver a boomer con esa sonrisa hermosa-Me gusta. Va muy bien contigo. Significa sueño, deseo y esperanza-Nozomi se sonrojo al oír esto de Miyako_

_-Bien ya que está todo listo me gustaría presentarles a alguien-dijo el profesor._

_Una puerta se abrió y salió de ahí el alcalde y la señorita Bellum _

_-Oh, así que estos son los nuevos integrantes-dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa_

_-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo Shun_

_-Shun, se un poco más cortes, él es alguien muy importante-dijo el profesor nervioso_

_-Esto me recuerda a algo-dijo Ken acordándose de la primera vez que las chicas conocieron al alcalde_

_-¿No lo recuerdan?- dijo Momoko extrañada_

_-No, ¿Deberíamos?- dijo Takeshi_

_-Claro, lo conocieron cuando nos robaron nuestras ropas-dijo Kaoru igual extrañada_

_-Él es el alcalde-dijo Miyako más divertida que extrañada_

_-~~Ohhhhh~~-dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo_

_-En fin solo hemos venido hasta aquí para conocerlos. Nos han dado nota de todo hasta ahora. Así que las presentaciones no hacen falta-dijo la señorita Bellum_

_-Chicos, a partir de ahora como alcalde les pido que usen sus poderes para el bien, proteger y ayudar a la ciudad de Tokio y a sus habitantes-_

_-No se preocupe. Lo haremos-dijo Nozomi_

_-Bien, otra cosa, escuche que había pastel. ¿Les importaría invitar a un viejo como yo algo de pastel?- dijo el alcalde_

_(Obvi ya saben que paso, comieron todos juntos y felices fin jajaja XD)_

_Fin del Flashback_

Los chicos seguían con sus enormes sonrisas.

-Soy Shun Kitazawa. Soy el mayor-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, lo que ocasión que de las chicas salieran suspiros

-Soy Takeshi Kitazawa. El segundo al mando-dijo, lo que ocasionó que muchas jovencitas hicieran "kyyya" (si, veo mucho manga, el manga manda bitches y el anime \•w•/)

-Soy Nozomi Kitazawa. Soy el menor. Espero nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno, lo que ocasionó derrames nasales

Shun volteó a ver a las chicas. A lo que sus hermanos imitaron este gesto. ¿Acaso estaban intentando darles a entender algo? Parecía que sí.

Con la mayoría de las chicas desmayadas y los chicos asustados porque al parecer parecía una carta de guerra, las chicas (las principales) se quedaron aturdidas con los ojos bien abiertos. Los chicos solo se les quedaron mirando con sus mismas sonrisas.

Aunque fuera muy duro de admitir para ellos no lo iban a negar. Gracias a dios mojo hecho algo del ADN de las chicas al momento de crearlos. Al parecer ellas realmente eran unas bellezas vivientes y ellos sus contrapartes. Y con el paso del tiempo ellos se habían vuelto más altos y más a puestos, tenían que sacar beneficio de eso. Y lo sacarán, eso solo fue el primer paso.

….

-Parece que les va muy bien-dijo EL demasiado feliz –Pequeñas plan B, nunca creí que me harían llegar a estos extremos, bueno es su culpa por no escuchar. Serán su propia destrucción.- a través de un espejismo se pudo ver una ciudad llena de fuego con edificios caídos y llantos de gente pidiendo ayuda. La visión de EL.

Fin del quinto capítulo

-_- T_T no me odien, lo sé, soy horrible, prometo y prometo y nunca cumplo perdoooooon, pero es que ¡MALDITA SEA! tengo un examen para la prepa y quiero un futuro, no quiero repetir año ? ﾟﾘﾭ? soy horrible, pero un día para hacer esto es lo que necesito dos capítulos de esta historia y más de otra por si alguien la quiere leer de burbuja y boomer perdón enserio pero después de junio intentaré acoplarme y a dedicarme a esto.

Respuesta a sus reviews. Muchas gracias por ellos.

AlissonBxM15: gracias por leer y muchas disculpas por no poder subirlo ese mismo día sorry

Seiryu.001: gracias por entender J

KtaMiauXD: ja, tu sí que sabes XD

Dnlia15: muchas gracias por tu review. En verdad que el tuyo y el de los demás es igual de importante para mí.

Momoko Him: veo que te encanta brick intentaré subir más de el )

Gracias por llegar al final


	6. Confianza

Capítulo doble para que no me odien tanto

Linda Lectura

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 6: Confianza

Los chicos seguían con sus sonrisas y después de haber dejado a las chicas inconscientes y a los chicos aturdidos por tanta "genialidad" (oh como le quieran decir XD) seguían sin apartar sus miradas de las PPG, quienes estaban más aturdidas que cualquiera de los que estaban en el salón.

¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza? La única vez que los vieron con tanta confianza fue cuando les alzaron las faldas, y por hacer mera estupidez les fue como lazo de cochino. Lo único que les pasaba por la cabeza a las chicas es que se habían vuelto locos.

Los chicos desviaron la vista cuando la señorita Keane les hablo, parecía la única que no estaba aturdida. De seguro, en todos sus años de maestra, no era la única vez que veía algo como eso.

-Bien parece que ya tienen un buen comienzo. Les asignare lugares. (Háganle cuenta que están acomodados de diferente forma, las chicas más separadas una de la otra que la última vez. Kaoru al final junto a la ventana. Miyako en la antepenúltima fila junto a la ventana que da a los pasillos. Momoko hasta enfrente junto a la ventana) Veamos Shun tu iras a lado de Momoko. Takeshi tu delante de Kaoru. Y Nozomi atrás de Miyako.

Los chicos se acercaron a sus respectivos lugares y al llegar les dieron un pequeño saludo a las chicas.

-Parece que seré tu compañero de pupitre-le dijo Shun a Momoko

-Eso parece-dijo Momoko aun confundida

-De ahora en adelante estaré atrás de ti-dijo Nozomi a Miyako feliz

-Me parece bien-dijo Miyako igual confundida

-Estaré delante de ti. Espero me puedas ayudar-dijo Takeshi

-Si-dijo Kaoru aun confundida

Al momento en que los chicos se sentaron y apartaron la vista de ellas estas se voltearon a mirarse entre sí. Parecía que tenían telepatía, pues se hacían señas con gestos que, al parecer, entendían a la perfección, lo que se decían era algo como esto:

"-¿Y ahora que mosco les pico?- dijo Momoko

-A mí que me preguntas-dijo Kaoru las dos voltearon a ver a Miyako

-No me miren a mí-dijo Miyako"

Las tres suspiraron y se voltearon a ver al pizarrón. Los chicos se percataron de lo que habían hecho las chicas, así que al voltear a verse tenían sonrisas triunfales y burlonas.

El resto del día transcurrió normal y tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo (tengo entendido que hay una hora para el almuerzo y otra para descansar) los chicos estaban en el comedor y a su alrededor un tumulto de gente que en su mayoría eran chicas.

-¿Y ustedes vienen del extranjero?- pregunto una de las chicas del tumulto

-Oh no, nosotros venimos de Sapporo-dijo Shun

-¿Son hermanos?- pregunto otra

-Claro que sí, somos trillizos-dijo Takeshi

-Somos uno de esos casos muy especiales-dijo Nozomi recalcando las dos últimas palabras (tengo entendido que esto si es capaz de pasar)

-~~Ohhh~~-se escuchaba que decía todo mundo

Unas mesas más lejos se encontraban unas chicas que escuchaban todo.

-Ok. Esto es bastante extraño-dijo Momoko

-Y que lo digas. Apenas ayer Bu… que diga Takeshi y yo seguíamos peleando como siempre. Llegamos a la escuela y es como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona-dijo Kaoru

-Lo sé. No es que no me guste como estamos ahora pero… ¿desde cuando dejaron de decirnos piojosas? ¿Y desde cuando dejaron de ser tan imbéciles que ya hasta coquetean con chicas?-dijo Momoko

-Además actúan como si no nos conocieran. No me molesta del todo. Supongo que es mejor a aguantar los insultos pero… cuando los veo así es como si ya no fueran los de antes-dijo Miyako algo triste (que no se alboroten las hormonas, aun no surge el amor)

-A lo mejor simplemente están tratando de adaptarse, ser incluidos. Recuerden que mientras eran los chicos apestosos eran los chicos más odiados-dijo Momoko

-Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque gracias a dios eran tan malos en ser… malos que nunca fueron verdaderamente reconocidos-dijo Miyako

De repente empieza a sonar el cinturón de las chicas y de los chicos.

-Parece que eso no va a tener mucha importancia ahora mismo. Vamos-dijo Momoko levantándose rápido de su silla.

Los chicos se percataron del sonido de su cinturón e igualmente se pararon rápido.

-Bueno parece que se nos olvido algo-dijo Nozomi intentando alejarse un poco del tumulto de gente

-Tenemos que correr-dijo Takeshi sin poder sacarse

Con varios esfuerzos salieron de ahí para salir a perseguir a las chicas quienes ya iban subiendo las escaleras para la azotea.

-¿Problemas con las chicas?- dijo Momoko burlona

-Y que lo digas-dijo Shun cansado

-¿Por qué? ¿Celosas?-dijo Takeshi igual cansado

-En tus sueños-dijo Kaoru

-Hyper Blossom-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Powered Buttercup-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Rolling Bubbles-dijo mientras se transformaba

-PowerPuff Girls Z-dijeron las tres con su respectivas poses

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Bubbles al notar que los chicos no se movían

-Bueno, es que no sabemos como activar la transformación-dijo Nozomi

-Eso es sencillo. El reloj que les dio el profesor es para activarlo. Solo tienen que pasarlo por el comunicador y listo-dijo Bubbles. Los chicos se voltearon a ver dudosos e hicieron lo que les pidieron.

-Hard Brick-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Strong Butch-dijo mientras se transformaba

-Explosive Boomer-dijo mientras se transformaba

-RowdyRuff Boys Z-dijeron los tres con poses iguales a las de las chicas

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- dijo Blossom a través de su comunicador

-Guau el profesor sale en la televisión-dijo Boomer

-No seas tonto. Nos esta hablando desde el laboratorio ¿Verdad?- dijo Butch volteando a ver a Brick dudoso

-Pues claro que sí. Y eso significa que hay problemas así que cállense-dijo Brick

-Es mojo de nuevo-dijo el profesor

-Entendido-dijo Blossom

Las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos esperando a que dijeran algo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Brick al notar que los estaban viendo

-¿Están seguros que quieren hacer esto?- dijo Blossom algo nerviosa

-Claro ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?- dijo Butch

-Porque es mojo-dijo Buttercup

-¿Y luego?- dijo Boomer

-Bueno es su… ¿padre? Y tal vez no quieran hacerle daño-dijo Bubbles

-El jamás fue un verdadero padre. No es como si nos importará -dijo Brick, sin embargo la expresión de él y de sus hermanos se veía algo dolida.

-De acuerdo. Entonces vamos-dijo Blossom no muy segura

Todos echaron a volar llegando a la ciudad donde estaba mojo. Al llegar vieron como mojo tenía un enorme robot con brazos de pulpo (igual a todos sus robots 7-7) donde tenía a personas atrapadas por los mismos.

-Ya tuviste demasiada diversión no crees mojo-dijo Blossom

-Veo que al fin llegaron. Estén listas para ver mi nuevo invento. Es el…- mojo empezó a hablar pero al darse vuelta para a atacar a las chicas se percató de la presencia de los chicos-Hijos veo que están aquí. ¿Por qué no me ayudan a acabar con las chicas… con su… fuerza y… vo… vo… ¿Volando? ¿Mis hijos podían hacer eso?- dijo mojo. Los chicos en todo momento mantuvieron una mirada totalmente neutra

-Lo siento mono, pero ahora somos héroes-dijo Brick sin importancia

-Ya no somos tus hijos-dijo Butch sin siquiera mirar al mono

-Aunque no creo que nunca lo hubiéramos sido-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa falsa

-Chicos-susurraron las chicas al verlos de esa forma

-Bueno parece que serás el primero en probar nuestra fuerza. ¿Por qué no empezar?- dijo Brick sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Brick volteo a ver a las chicas y ellas entendieron enseguida. Habían hecho un plan.

-Disco cortante-dijo Brick mientras su disco empezaba a cortar los brazos del robot de mojo

-Burbujas. Atrapa-dijo Bubbles mientras atrapada con sus burbujas a toda la gente que caía de los brazos del robot

-Yo-yo supremo-dijo Blossom mientras conseguía que partes del robot de mojo especialmente enormes salieran disparadas hacia Boomer y la parte de abajo cayera

-Mi turno. Explosión esfuma-dijo Boomer mientras todas las enormes piezas que Blossom le había mandado las golpeara con su bat como pelotas de béisbol, haciendo de que estas al llegar lo suficientemente lejos explotarán esfumándose

-Esto se está poniendo feo-dijo mojo asustado mientras apretaba un botón, el cual hiso que el robot se convirtiera solo en una capsula que se alejaba

-Espera que aún no acaba la fiesta. Nota sonora-dijo Butch mientras hacía que la capsula de escape de mojo volara en mil pedazos y mojo cayendo al suelo

-Adiós monito. Martillo sónico-dijo Buttercup mientras sacaba volando a mojo lejos de la ciudad

Cuando acabaron con todo se empezaron a escuchar susurros. "¿Son nuevos héroes?" "Amigos de las PPG" "Nos ayudaron" seguido de aplausos y álaboz. Los chicos al escuchar y notar esto se les formaron sonrisas en sus rostros y sonrisas sinceras. Sin embargo las chicas se les quedaron viendo de forma insegura.

Al llegar a la azotea de la escuela los seis se destransformaron. Cuando los chicos estaban dispuestos a marcharse la voz de Momoko los detuvo.

-Esperen, queremos hablar con ustedes-

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Shun de mala gana

-Queremos saber qué es lo que paso con mojo-dijo Kaoru molesta por la forma en que respondieron

-No sabemos de qué hablan- dijo Takeshi igual molesto

-Al hecho de que hayan peleado así como así... Sin ninguna reacción-dijo Miyako nerviosa

-¿Qué no se suponen que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer?- dijo Nozomi sin alzar la voz pero molesto

-No. No de esa forma. Digo, él fue quien los creo, hasta cierto punto quien les dio la vida-dijo Momoko

-Pero ahora es nuestro enemigo-dijo Butch alzando un poco la voz

-¿Pero no se supone que también fue su aliado?- dijo Kaoru alzando aún más la voz

-Chicos sabemos que suena raro pero, cuando trabajaron con EL hubo villanos que quieran o no fueron sus camaradas en algún momento-dijo Miyako

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Que no hemos cambiado nada? ¿Que desconfían de nosotros?- dijo Nozomi

-No se trata de eso pero…- dijo Momoko

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Shun

-Pero cómo es posible que peleen de esa forma. ¿No sienten culpa? Fueron sus compañeros.- dijo Miyako

-¿Culpa? ¿Culpa? Por favor si fuera por ellos harían exactamente lo mismo. Si fuera por ese mono asqueroso te aseguro que nos cambiaría por cualquier pedazo de basura que se encontrara-dijo Takeshi

-Pero ustedes no son ellos-dijo Kaoru molesta

-Escuchen, sabemos lo que hacemos, por un momento solo por un momento confíen en nosotros-dijo Shun. Al ver que las chicas quedaban aun con cara de duda no le cupo más que decir-Por favor-a lo que las chicas solo asintieron

-Confiamos en ustedes, al fin y al cabo **somos** un equipo. Solo por favor cualquier cosa acuérdense de que también pueden confiar en nosotras-dijo Momoko algo triste

-Lo haremos-dijo Shun

-Bien andando que ya termino la hora de comer-dijo Miyako feliz olvidando el tema

-¿Qué? pero no comimos nada- dijo Nozomi algo triste

-Vete acostumbrando, será cosa de cada día-dijo Kaoru burlona

Todos llegaron al salón corriendo donde fueron reprendidos por llegar tarde a clase a parte de interrumpirla. Ellos solo pidieron disculpas y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares.

Al terminar la escuela.

-Escuchen solo por esta semana iremos con ustedes a la escuela, pero deben llegar temprano, aparte de que tenemos que poner horarios para salvar la ciudad-dijo Momoko

-¿Horarios?- dijo extrañado Shun

-Claro, no podemos salir los seis juntos en una clase cada vez que atacan la ciudad-dijo Miyako

-Ya era demasiado extraño que tres chicas lo hicieran. Que ahora seamos seis sería muy sospechoso-dijo Kaoru

-¿Qué no se lo podemos contar a los profesores?- dijo Nozomi

-Bueno se los contaríamos pero…- dijo Momoko, a ella y a las chicas les salieron gotitas al estilo anime al recordar la última vez que lo intentaron

-En todo caso mañana les contaremos los detalles, aquí nos separamos-dijo mientras se iba por otra calle junto a las chicas-Nos vemos mañana-

Los chicos solo las despidieron con un pequeño gesto de las manos

-Supongo que seguiremos sin contarles-dijo Nozomi algo triste

-No, no lo haremos-dijo Shun

-Seguiremos actuando como siempre-dijo Takeshi

-*suspiro* Esta bien-dijo Nozomi

Fin del sexto capítulo

Ay dios mío, les hice capítulo doble para intentar pagar todo lo que les debo, sin embargo me salió muy corto y muy dramático, al final la última parte la termine cambiando cuatro veces y lo que me salió fue algo con cuatro diálogos -_- y también por la parte de la pelea no se imaginan lo difícil que fue para mi crear una pelea con seis personas contra un mono que es más débil que mi gato, bueno espero por lo al menos les allá gustado

Gracias por llegar al final


	7. Adiós

Capítulo nuevo yey \\(^.^)/ y ¿cómo se la han pasado? yo bien, aquí, subiendo capítulo a las 12:30, perdónenme por no subir antes pero, culpen a mi creatividad (7~7)

Linda Lectura

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 7: Adiós.

-Chicos, se les hará tarde para la escuela-grito el profesor desde abajo.

Los chicos se quejaron al oír que les llamaban. Cuatro días, cuatro días y odiaban ya la escuela tanto como para pensar en quemarla.

-No querrán ver a las chicas molestas de nuevo-grito Ken, haciendo que los chicos se levantaran y arreglaran tan rápido como un tornado.

Definitivamente no lo querían volver a ver. El segundo día de clases los chicos no se levantaban con nada, y por culpa de esto las chicas también llegarían tarde, para evitar cualquier retardo las chicas llenaron la tina de la regadera con agua helada, agarraron a los chicos y los echaron en ella y lo que les dijeron fue:

-Tienen cinco minutos para arreglarse-dijo Momoko con fuego en los ojos

-Tengo un partido muy importante-dijo Kaoru de la misma forma que Momoko

-Y entrenamiento antes de clase-dijo Miyako con destellos en forma de estrella en los ojos

-Así que apúrense-gritaron las tres molestas

Al llegar los chicos, las chicas sonreían, solo un día más y no tendrían que apresurarse tanto para llegar a la escuela.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, andando-dijo Momoko, enseguida los cinturones comenzaron a sonar. Todos se miraron

-Hard Brick-

-Strong Butch-

-Explosive Boomer-

-RowdyRuff Boys Z-

-Ey, ¿Qué no se piensan transformar?-dijo Butch

-¿Perdón? Chicos, tengo que decirles que a partir de hoy hasta el sábado les tocara luchar-dijo Momoko

-Este será el nuevo horario. Nosotras lo haremos lunes a miércoles, estos días solo fueron para que aprendieran lo "básico"- dijo Miyako

-¿Qué, también el sábado?- dijo Nozomi quejándose

-Eh, nosotras estuvimos peleando durante dos años, sábados, domingos y hasta en vacaciones-dijo Kaoru

Era verdad, es un trabajo difícil. Los dos días después habían estado saliendo de clases cada dos horas (háganos cuenta que están en la escuela 9 horas -_-) después de clases y hasta en la noche, y ellas estaban tan acostumbradas que lo hacían sin quejarse. De seguro esa era la razón por la que en las mañanas estaban tan malhumoradas.

-Entonces nos dejaran pelear… ¿solos?- dijo Brick

-Claro, porque lo preguntas-dijo Miyako

-Bueno pensamos que no nos dejarían pelear solos-dijo Butch

-Quedamos en que confiaríamos unos con otros ¿no?- dijo Momoko

Confianza. El saber que esas palabras salían de las chicas los hacía sentir aliviados y aunque no lo fueran a admitir felices.

-Tan solo dense prisa, o tendrán que limpiar todos los pasillos-dijo Kaoru divertida

-¿Limpiar?- dijeron los tres

-Reglas de la escuela, eso es lo que pasa por llegar tarde-dijo Miyako igual divertida

-Y créanme, no es nada divertido-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa divertida

Los chicos salieron despavoridos a detener a quien sea que les vaya hacer llegar tarde.

-¿Crees que esta vez lo arreglen?- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa triste

-Deben de, creo que somos muuuy dramáticas pero…- dijo Momoko

-Lo mejor es que le expliquen a ese mono y se despidan como debe ser-dijo Kaoru

Con los chicos.

-En serio, a qué clase de villano le gusta atacar la ciudad a las siete de la mañana-dijo Butch molesto

-A algún villano muy imbécil-dijo Brick igual molesto cuando llegaban al centro de la ciudad

-Y ese imbécil es mojo-dijo Boomer deteniéndose

-~~Destrucción, destrucción, mucha destrucción~~-cantaba mojo feliz

-Esa estúpida canción-dijo Brick con una venita en la frente y los chicos de igual manera

-Chicos, sabía que vendrían, escuchen ya se lo que planean, la verdad por un momento me habían espantado pero, sé que lo único que quieren es destruir a esas tontas verdad-dijo mojo feliz, lo que captó la atención de los chicos de forma no muy positiva

-¿Qué?- dijo Brick en un murmullo apenas audible, él y los chicos comenzaban a emitir esa aura oscura

-Ya saben, actuar como babosos creyendo que salvan el día, de seguro son espías que intentan fraternizar con esas apestosas… la verdad gente como ellas solo deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…- Mojo hubiera dicho eso y mucho más si no fuera porque una energía le llamo la atención, y al voltear a ver a sus hijos se dio cuenta de que eran ellos y tenían sonrisas siniestras.

-Eh, monito, ¿porque dejaste de hablar?- dijo Boomer

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- dijo Butch

-Sabes mono, sinceramente jamás me agradaste pero, ahora sinceramente quiero matarte-dijo Brick mientras su aura y la de los chicos se volvía más oscura-¿Qué dicen, quieren intentarlo?-

-Sería un placer-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Estaban a punto de atacar a mojo cuando se escucharon voces de…

"sabía que eran ellos", "en verdad son héroes", "los RRB dejaron de ser villanos"

Los chicos dejaron de emitir su aura y comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos. Aunque ya hubieran salvado la cuidad era la primera vez que lo hacían sin las chicas, lo cual llamaba aún más la atención. Los chicos se acordaron de lo que las chicas una vez les dijeron.

_-¿Qué porque lo hacemos?- dijo Momoko_

_-Sí, digo ¿Por qué cuando les cayeron los rayos aceptaron ser superhéroes?-dijo Shun_

_-¿Por qué… mmm?- dijo Momoko_

_-Para proteger a los demás-dijo Kaoru sin pensárselo mucho_

_-¿En serio? En ningún momento pensaron en hacerlo por fama-dijo Butch_

_-En mi caso se podría decir que si-dijo Momoko-Al principio todo lo hacía para llamar la atención pero, antes de darme cuenta, lo estaba haciendo para proteger-_

_-Cuando EL atacó la ciudad estábamos dispuestas a renunciar a nuestro poderes solo para salvar a nuestra familia y amigos y, sobre todo, a toda la gente de la ciudad-dijo Miyako_

_-¿Solo por ellos?- dijo Nozomi_

_-La gente aquí nos necesita-dijo Momoko-Ellos no pueden deshacerse de la gente que fue cubierta por rayos negros-dijo Miyako-Por eso los protegemos-dijo Kaoru y al hacerlo las tres le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que los tres se sonrojarían_

-Para protegerlos-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-*sigh* Sinceramente, nos estamos convirtiendo en unos dramáticos. Bien Mojo, no te haremos daño pero, debes de saber que ahora somos héroes-dijo Brick feliz mientras golpeaba a Mojo con su ataque

-Desde ahora protegeremos a los ciudadanos-dijo Butch igual atacando

-Sin embargo, todavía no te damos las gracias, verdaderamente somos felices de ser creados, así que…- dijo Boomer mientras lo lanzaba lejos

-Gracias-gritaron los tres mientras se alejaba un Mojo confundido

-Hay que volver a la escuela-dijo Brick

Al llegar a la escuela entraron corriendo al salón.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Momoko

-Mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Brick, Momoko le regalo una sonrisa

A la hora del recreo los seis estaban comiendo juntos en el salón cuando Miyako se asomó por la ventana y algo le llamo la atención.

-Momoko, ¿Qué no es ese Natsuki?-esto llamo la atención de Momoko y demás, sobre todo de Shun

-Es cierto, no había venido en toda la semana-dijo Kaoru y enseguida se vio como una Momoko salía corriendo del salón a toda velocidad creando una ventisca-Es rápida cuando le conviene-dijo divertida

-¿Quién es el?- dijo Nozomi curioso

-Esla persona de la que Momoko está enamorada-dijo Miyako feliz

-¿Y que tiene el de especial?- dijo Shun mientras veía como Momoko llegaba a hablar con el

-Bueno… antes de que ustedes llegaran era considerado el chico más popular de la escuela-dijo Miyako

-El en realidad ha de ser tan bueno en todos los deportes como yo, tiene muchos más talentos, además de ser millonario -dijo Kaoru

-¿Y acaso a ti también te gusta?- dijo Takeshi molesto

-¿A mí? Por favor, un chico tan callado como él me puede llegar a desesperar. Solo admito que es bueno en deportes. Aunque para Momoko él es el tipo de chico "ideal"- dijo Kaoru

-Ya veo…- dijo Takeshi mientras recapitulaba lo que Kaoru dijo

-¿MILLONARIO?- gritaron Takeshi y Nozomi

-Voy al baño-dijo Shun mientras veía por la ventana como ignoraban a Momoko y aun así seguía a Natsuki

*Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? Se pude saber a mí que rayos me importa lo que pase con esa niña* pensaba Shun mientras caminaba por los pasillo y llego a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Se puede saber, ¿Por qué aun me sigues?- dijo alguien que sonaba irritado, al oír la voz, Shun se detuvo

*Genial pelea de enamorados, más vale que me largue* pensó Shun

-Lo siento es que…- dijo alguien con una voz más tranquila, era Momoko, al escuchar su voz, Shun se quedó dónde estaba-Bueno… en realidad… no es como si tu no supieras-

-Oye, lo siento pero, te eh dado mi respuesta, las chicas como tu simplemente no me gustan-Shun al asomarse un poco se pudo dar cuenta que era el tal Natsuki

-Y yo ha te eh dicho que no pienso rendirme, me dijiste que nadie te gustaba, así que todavía tengo oportunidad ¿No es así?- dijo Momoko

Natsuki al escuchar eso de Momoko se sonrojo un poco.

-Mejor vete-dijo el

-Eh, estas rojo-dijo Momoko feliz poniéndose enfrente de el-Eso significa que mis esfuerzos están teniendo efecto-

Natsuki al escuchar esto se puso nervioso seguido de enojarse.

-Eso no importa-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Oye, espera-dijo Momoko siguiéndole

Ahí mismo se encontraba todavía Shun escuchando todo.

*Vaya tonta*pensó malhumorado

Fin del séptimo capítulo.

Ok primero que nada les diré que al principio no sabía si el dicho era ratón o gato así que investigue y de lo que me entere fue de que ese dicho es por la edad media cuando fue la peste negra y era dicho porque los ratones en verdad te la comían eewwwww.

Dnlia15: Bueno se referían a mojo en si no paso mucho pero si algo, creo que se podría decir que llegaron a sentir cariño ^o^

Seryu.001: Yey te gustaron, muchas gracias por entender J

Guest: muchas gracias por entender y sobre todo que bueno que te gustaron los episodios :D

Michimichu: Continuación XD


	8. De Nuevo ÉL

Perdón por la tardanza e.e

Linda lectura

PPG Y RRB Z Cap. 8: De Nuevo ÉL

Camino al laboratorio cinco chicos iban manteniendo una distancia prudente ante la persona que iba delante de ellos.

-Oigan, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- dijo Kaoru susurrando y señalando a Shun quien tenía un aura de odio a su alrededor.

-No nos preguntes a nosotros. El tío esta así desde ayer. Después de regresar del baño (en si hoy es viernes n.n)-dijo Takeshi

-Oye, ve a hablar con el-dijo Kaoru a Momoko

-¿Eh, por qué yo?- dijo Momoko nerviosa.

-Eres su contraparte. Ve con él y dile algo-respondió Kaoru.

La chica no pudo echar mas queja así que se armó de valor y fue a hablarle.

-¿Shun?-dijo ella nerviosa. El volteo a verle molesto.

-¿Qué?-respondió bruscamente

-Quería preguntarte si… amm-

-Dilo-

-Si querías ir a comer pastel-dijo ella nerviosa y rápido.

Shun cambio su semblante por completo poniendo una cara dudosa pero relajada.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él. Momoko se relajó también y sonrió.

-Porque necesitas probar algo-dijo ella y volteo a ver a sus amigas-Vamos a comer pastel los veo luego-agarró a Shun de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro dejando una nube de humo.

Las chicas y los chicos se le quedaron viendo más o menos así •_•

-De acuerdo y… ahora que-dijo Kaoru sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno… Yo tenía planeado ir a comprar la comida para hoy. ¿Quieren acompañarme?- dijo Miyako teniendo en respuesta una cara de rechazo puro de parte de lo ojiverdes.

-Si gustas… puedo ir yo-dijo Nozomi algo nervioso.

-Me encantaría-respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos se alejaron dejando a dos pelinegros confundidos. Takeshi trago saliva.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-dijo nervioso y algo incómodo. Kaoru sonrió con picardía.

-Una carrera al puesto de videojuegos del gordo Jeff. El que pierda invitará las bebidas-dijo divertida echándose a correr.

-Es una apuesta-dijo el azabache intentando alcanzar a su contraparte.

Con los pelinaranja

-Me gustaría este, este y este ohhh ay de limón. Quiero este también-dijo Momoko muy feliz mientras le servían su pedido y se iban a sentar a una mesa.

-Guau. Tú, sí que comes. ¿Cómo es que no engordas?-dijo Shun. Momoko solo levanto los hombros.

-No te creas, si llego a engordar, pero demasiado poco, las grasas que necesite quemar siempre son luchando con un villano. Además de que pienso que si comes sin rencor es mucho mejor-dijo sonriente

-Rara-dijo divertido

-Ahora me podrías decir… ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto?-Shun de repente tomo una posición más regia.

-No fue nada, un problema, era la tarea de mate-dijo nervioso. Momoko solo asintió pero seguía sin creérselo. El profesor Seiya no había dejado tarea (ojala así fueran todos (7.7)) Después de un rato Shun bajo la mirada y pregunto:

-Momoko a ti te gusta ese chico llamado Natsuki ¿Verdad?- Momoko dejo de comer.

-Si…- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo y una muy pequeña sonrisa. Shun sabia la respuesta de antemano pero, aun sabiéndolo, le dolió cuando lo oyó de su parte-Sin embargo…-continuo ella-Él sabe lo que yo siento. Siempre dice que no tiene nadie quien le guste pero, a veces le veo. Mirando un punto indefinido tratando de ayear la respuesta. A veces lo oigo suspirar. Un día me entere que estaba alucinado con la PPG rosa-esto dejo a Shun sin palabras.

-No le habrás dicho de tu…- no pudo terminar la ojirosa le dio una leve sonrisa lo que le hizo pensar que si lo había hecho, pero ella casi enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Muchas veces pasaba por mi cabeza, como una gran tentación pero, me dije a mi misma que si le quería tenía que ser con mis propios métodos. Siendo yo, no la imagen pública que él conoce-al terminar de decirlo su mirada se dirigió al cristal donde ya se veían los primeros rayos de sol.

-Momoko, ¿Nunca has pensado en enamorarte de alguien más?-Momoko se sonrojo levemente por la pregunta

-Bueno hasta ahora la idea ni si quiera había pasado por mi mente pero, supongo… que sí sé que no tengo oportunidad me gustaría pensar en alguien más-lo dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Con los rubios.

-Perdona por hacerte venir conmigo-se disculpó Miyako mientras salían del supermercado.

-No hay de qué. Además, yo fui quien se ofreció para venir-Miyako le dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas que siempre le cautivaban-Pero… no crees que llevas demasiado, Miyako-dijo mientras veía las bolsas completamente llenas.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es de que a veces yo no tengo tanto tiempo para venir de compras al súper-

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, normalmente cuando tengo días de entrenamiento con las porristas salgo tarde, también está la tarea que dejan los profesores, salvar la ciudad es una prioridad, debes en cuando mi tiempo libre lo tomo para ir a comprar ropa, luego tengo que limpiar la casa un poco, estar al pendiente de mi abuelita es un deber y debes en cuando tengo que ir al hospital-dijo levantando un dedo por cada tarea.

-Ya veo-dijo Nozomi con una gotita al estilo anime-¿Ir al hospital?-

-Claro hay alguien que me preocupa y normalmente voy a visitarlo-dijo sonriendo

-Miyako, puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro-

-¿Alguna vez… te has… enamorado?-dijo nervioso

-Si…-Nozomi por un segundo sintió una punzada en el pecho-Pero más o menos por ahí de un año me di cuenta que yo no era para él. Se llama Cody, y es el quien está en el hospital. Un día, cuando lo fui a visitar, vi a una chica. Es una gran persona y tiene mi edad. Cuando entre a la habitación de Cody me la presento como su novia. Esa noche llore como nunca antes pero, aun si sé que no seremos algo más, no quiero perder contacto con él, porque el sigue siendo especial para mí-lo decía mientras veía como se iba metiendo el sol, para Nozomi era una vista digna de admirar.

Con los pelinegros.

-Ves, te he ganado, de nuevo-dijo muy feliz Kaoru.

-Por favor, ahí está muy claro que fue solo por cinco puntos-dijo Takeshi excusándose.

-Tú lo has dicho, cinco puntos son cinco puntos. Me debes una bebida-dijo burlonamente.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Espérame aquí-Kaoru lo espero fuera, en una banqueta. En eso tres chavos que parecían ser de preparatoria se acercaron a ella.

-Oye, ¿acaso estás sola?, ¿Quieres compañía?-dijo uno de los tipos tomándola por la barbilla haciendo que los mirara, pero ella lo miro con odio.

-Número uno, no me llamo "oye". Número dos, no-me-toques-dijo enfadada. Alejando con un manotazo la mano del chavo.

-Guau, es una chica difícil-dijo otro

-Mejor así, será más divertido. Oye, vente no seas amargada-Kaoru frunció el ceño por completo.

-Número tres, no convivo con porquerías como ustedes-en eso se levantó y comenzó a golpear a los chicos.

Takeshi se iba acercando cuando veía la escena divertido. Kaoru le estaba haciendo una llave inglesa a uno de los tipos. Pero en eso Takeshi vio como uno de los chico, tomando la distracción de Kaoru, intentaba darle un buen golpe. Eso basto para que Takeshi se acercará de golpe tomando por el brazo al tipo.

-¿Se puede saber, que querías hacer?- dijo molesto y viéndolo fríamente.

Esto sobresalto a todos provocando que salieran disparados.

-Jum, no era necesario que me ayudarás-dijo Kaoru haciendo un puchero. Hubo silencio y una cara seria de parte de Takeshi. Kaoru arqueo una ceja dudosa.

-…Puff…Puffff… jajajajajaja-Takeshi había intentado aguantarse la risa, pero le había ganado. Kaoru en vez de mirarle molesta lo miro confundida y sorprendida-Lo… lo siento… es que… fue tan gracioso-dijo calmados un poco.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué tuvo de gracioso?- dijo confundida.

-Tu, bueno, me refiero, el poco tiempo que llevo en la escuela me eh dado cuenta que todas esas chicas pegajosas quieren que seas su rescatador. Pero llegas tú y les haces una llave inglesa a esos tipos. Cuando era un villano sabía que no eras una chica sencilla, pero, esto. Es tan cómico. Jajajajaja. Supongo que esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti-después de recalcular sus palabras Kaoru sonrió con picardía y a Takeshi le dio un leve sonrojo-No me refiero a ese sentido-dijo rápido.

-Oh, ¿En serio?, yo ya hasta me estaba emocionando-dijo Kaoru acercándose a él.

-Te digo que no fue en ese sentido-dijo molesto y rojo.

-Es broma, sé que no lo decías en ese sentido. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras tomaba la lata de refresco y se alejaba. Takeshi se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, es cierto que había dicho que lo dijo en broma pero, cuando ella lo aceptaba tan rápido le dolía.

Los chicos se habían separado de las chicas y estaban camino al laboratorio.

*No lo entiendo, se supone que yo no siento nada por ella, entonces, ¿Qué me está pasando?...*pensó Shun.

*Además, aun si me gustara, lo cual no creo, ella dijo que ya tenía a alguien…*pensó Nozomi.

*Y tan solo hay que pensar en lo que dirían mis hermanos, no lo tomarían bien…*pensó Takeshi.

*Es mi contraparte de seguro lo que siento es otro tipo de cariño…*pensó Shun, pero su rostro cambio poco a poco.

*…No, fuera o no mi contraparte, lo que yo siento por ella es… amor…*pensó Nozomi, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

*Por más que le dé vueltas la respuesta es obvia. No importa lo que piensen mis hermanos…*pensó Takeshi, cuando su rostro cambio a uno decidido.

*No importa que haya dicho ella…* dijo Shun y empezó a correr directo al laboratorio.

*Estoy seguro…* pensó Nozomi mientras también corría al laboratorio.

*Que aun…*pensó Takeshi, cuando corría hacia el laboratorio.

-Tengo una oportunidad-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. En eso los tres llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio por diferentes lados.

-Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-La verdad es…- iban a decir, pero todo su alrededor se convirtió en negro. No se veía nada ni nadie. Y por arte de magia tenían sus trajes de Rowdy.

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos. Miren como han crecido-dijo una voz donde los chicos identificaron como ÉL.

-Te advertimos, que no te acercarás-dijo Brick furioso. Todos tenían la mirada sombría.

-Lo sé, pero parecía que yo era el único que quería seguir esta charla-

-No pensaste mal-dijo Butch, levanto la mirada y era una totalmente gélida.

-Vamos, no se enfaden, saben que yo no quiero pelear, tan solo quiero un trato-

-Sigues todavía con tu mierda. Te dijimos que te alejaras-dijo Boomer.

-Lamentablemente eso es imposible, además ustedes no pueden salir de aquí al menos que yo lo quiera-dijo divertido, sin embargo eso era mentira.

-No me digas, entonces haremos que nos saques-dijo Brick mientras que, junto a sus hermanos sacaban sus armas. Antes de atacar a Él, este sonrió y dijo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si esto tuviera que ver con sus amadas?- esto hizo parar a los chicos de golpe.

-¿Qué?-

-Como lo oyen. Saben si ustedes no se ofrecen a ayudarme tengo a unas personitas dispuestas a hacerlo. Sin embargo esta idea no me agrada mucho pues son más fuertes que yo. No me sorprendería que después de acabar conmigo acabarán con las PPG. Díganme, ¿acaso quieren ver como las personas que aman son asesinadas a sangre fría?-esto hizo que los chicos se callarán-Pero no se asusten tan solo quiero que me saquen de aquí. Si prometen hacerlo les daré poder para que protejan a las PPG, y lo mejor de todo, yo no les haré daño-

-Pero lastimarías a la ciudad-dijo Brick

-Tal vez pero, que acaso no son más importantes las chicas. No quieren verlas sufrir ¿Verdad?- dijo ÉL mientras una pequeña partícula y solo una se introdujera en cada chico cuando se había acercado lo suficiente.

-No-dijeron los chicos, perdiendo brillo en sus ojos.

-Perfecto, es un trato. Gracias por esto, no se arrepentirá-dijo ÉL desapareciendo con la oscuridad.

-Eso espero-dijeron los tres en un susurro.

Fin del octavo capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

michimichu: Aquí está la continuación:3

Seiryu.001: Jarana que bueno que te guste, hagamos sufrir a Brick XD. Si me di cuenta de los nuevos capítulos pero no eh podido verlos porque tenía que hacer un examen importante, pero lo leeré todo desde el primer cap, pues la verdad que me perdí en la historia /(-_-)\

Gracias por llegar al final.


End file.
